Savior
by SuperWhoAvengeLock Trash
Summary: For a time all he knew was Fire and Ice. Pain. Numbness. Hunger. Was he even alive? Did anyone know he was here? Where was here? Gabriel didn't know, he just wanted it to end, but Death and his Father had plans. And they came in the for of Sam Winchester, not Lucifer, Sam. And the pain left, nothing but phantom aches. Because Sam saved him, Sam was Gabriel's Savior. Sabriel.
1. Chapter 1

**I got this idea from** **/users/jane_potter/pseuds/jottingprosaist she kindly allowed me to make this into a story with a Winchester resume that she never wrote so here you go. More on this idea in the next chapter which features Sam and Dean but no Gabriel. Not also that this first chapter is directly from her work.**

 **Warning-**

 **Non-Con, Incest, Lots of Angst, possible suicidal thoughts. This is not a nice fic, maybe later into the work, but it will be VERY DARK. Do not read if not comfortable.**

 **Proceed with CAUTION**

When Gabriel comes to, there is fire. Then ice.

"Hello, brother," says a very gentle voice.

Gabriel stirs, rolls his head weakly against the concrete floor and wonders who the hell spiked the punch. Ah, shit, he's naked too, he realises dimly. Trickster parties, never could get out of one without somebody getting-

The words catch up to him in a punch (a sword) to the gut. He snaps to sit upright and nearly falls over again, but through the dizzy veil he caught side of the figure squatting just on the other side of the ring of fire. "Lucifer," Gabriel chokes out, nearly blacking out again at the wave of pain that radiates through him from his chest, from the hole in his-

"Oh, shhh, Gabriel," Lucifer murmurs. "Don't strain yourself."

A force presses Gabriel back down to the concrete, forcing him flat on his back and immobile. He twitches his wings to dislodge it, then slams them out in a panic when this first doesn't work. Nothing works. His wings, where are they, what's been done to them?

"Lucifer-"

"You seemed so enamoured of humankind when we last spoke," says Lucifer casually, as if he's not pinning Gabriel to the floor in what looks like some kind of underground bunker, windowless and bare. "Of course I don't agree with you, but it got me to thinking."

Silently, Lucifer rises to his feet, strolling away a few steps. Gabriel wants to scream- ah, Lucy, always the dramatic one- but his chest is being crushed with such pressure that he can barely breathe. Why does he even have to breathe?

"I wondered how you'd like humanity if you were part of it," Lucifer says quietly.

Gabriel scoffs, a struggle to manage even that thin shadow of amusement. "Oh, come on, I'm not-"

"Well, no. Your Grace is intact. But for all intents and purposes, Gabriel, you're just another worthless bag of pus." Lucifer pauses and cocks his head curiously, asking with what looks revulsion and genuine interest, "How does it feel?"

The laughter dies in Gabriel's throat and the stillborn corpse of it comes out as a thin wheeze. "Lucifer. What. How-"

Lucifer is looking at him with such pity.

"How am I even alive?" is all Gabriel can manage. The smoke smells like frankincense and it makes his eyes sting.

"I control Death," Lucifer tells him, and he almost looks hurt. "Gabriel. Brother. Did you really think I would slay you?"

"This is insane," Gabriel says, unable to control the clutching in his chest, the horrible squeeze around his lungs and the urge to vomit rising in his throat. He shuts his stinging eyes and laughs, a splintery sound. "You're insane."

"Oh, brother," Lucifer says, so very gently. "Don't cry for me."

Something crawls over Gabriel's skin, a ripple in the pressure holding him down. He chokes on his own breath, furiously trying to hold onto self-control between his gritted teeth. It feels like the room's getting colder and colder despite the fire burning around Gabriel.

The pressure curls into distinct tendrils around his ankles, tightening for just a second before it drags them apart.

"Okay, now wait just a-"

But then the pressure crushes down on him again, downdowndown until his ribs creak with white-hot pain, forcing the air from Gabriel's lungs. Gabriel strains and gasps until black spots break in his vision... and when they go away again, Gabriel feels the bite of tear tracks across his temples frozen into ice.

"I'm not mad, Gabriel," Lucifer says conversationally. "I haven't gone insane. I'm just... angry."

Agony shoots through Gabriel so suddenly that he can't even breathe, his eyes rolling up in his head- and if he could only black out again, he'd give anything, anything, if only- oh god, it's tearing him in two-

Dimly, Gabriel hears himself crying out like an animal as the pain slowly recedes in hot, searing waves. As it does, he realises just where it was centred- between his legs, inside him- and wants to laugh, wants to weep at Lucifer's conception of rape. The devil- Gabriel's finicky, fastidious little brother- he would never do it with his own two hands, let alone his vessel's cock.

"It doesn't have to be like this," Lucifer tells him mournfully, right before the next pain spikes through Gabriel, sharp like a knife rammed down his throat, inexorable blunt force holding his jaws so widely apart that his skull feels like it's going to crack. When it recedes, he's sobbing out loud.

He can't help it. He's the Messenger of God, the God of Mischief, Gabriel and Loki and Trickster, aeons old, and he just- he can't. It hurts too much and there's nothing he can do about it.

"No, it doesn't," Gabriel agrees, his voice raw and wrecked. He sounds pathetic. "You could stop."

"I can't stop. I have to do this, Gabriel. But all you have to do is see the truth. See how weak you are, how weak they are."

"And then what, I can join you?" Gabriel spits, savage and hating everything.

Lucifer is silent for a moment. "I can see how you'd resent me for this," he says eventually, a disembodied voice from somewhere out of Gabriel's line of sight.

There's nothing but the crackle of flames for so long that Gabriel becomes genuinely afraid. Then-

-pain, and screaming without end.

When he's through, Lucifer leaves- not that Gabriel notices, what with being unconscious and all. But he notices when he wakes up again and the cell is empty, nothing but him and the fire. The only evidence that Lucifer was ever there is the frost still sparkling on the concrete walls and floor, unmelted even inches from the holy fire.

An eternity later, Lucifer comes back. It ends much the same way.

He comes and he goes, leaving Gabriel whimpering and broken every time. In between, there's nothing but silence and echoes, and a phantom emptiness inside Gabriel where Lucifer forced him open. Gabriel sits, stands, paces and never sleeps, and in the circle of fire between the four blank walls he starts to go mad.

The pain is bad, but the emptiness- the emptiness makes him want to die.

It only takes nine weeks, Lucifer tells him proudly one day, for Gabriel to beg Lucifer to stay. His head resting on Lucifer's thigh, Gabriel shuts his eyes tight and feels cold sear the edges of his eyelids as the tears freeze them together.

There's less and less pain when Lucifer visits, as Gabriel learns to do and say what his brother wants. He gets the feeling Lucifer knows what he's doing, and disapproves of it, but Lucifer doesn't do anything more than watch silently with an exquisite grief in his eyes even when Gabriel mouths the exact right words, says everything Lucifer could possibly want to hear. He isn't swayed even when the act becomes real and the words becomes genuine, the apologies, the begging. He just watches as Gabriel cries himself to silence and then leaves, tears glittering in his own eyes.

Sometimes Lucifer cracks Gabriel open and breaks him all over again even when Gabriel hasn't done anything especially wrong. Gabriel thinks- hating every inch of himself with a savagery that doesn't change anything- that Lucifer knows Gabriel needs it, needs it badly.

Not the emptiness, no, not the chasm that gapes wider and wider every time the pain recedes- but the moment where he's stretched and screaming and dying and the emptiness is filled with the white light of pain.

And then there is a long, long wait- an absence, a silence longer than ever before. Gabriel stares at the blank walls for day upon day, wracked with shivers and phantom aches for so long that he feels it starting to rattle him right apart. Uninterrupted by the merciful white burn of pain, the emptiness finally cracks him. Gabriel screams until his ears ring, until his throat bleeds, until his fragile frost-bitten bones feel like they're about to snap.

The fire burns on and the blood freezes between his teeth.

Lucifer doesn't return.


	2. Chapter 2

Sam got all of Lucifer's memories about the Apocalypse. He never told Dean of course, but they were there. He remembers Ellen and Jo and Lucifer's talk with Cass. He remembers Death, but most of all he remembers Gabriel - because that hurt the most.

Sam would never admit it, but Gabriel was hot, and had he not been a dick, and helped Sam probably would have made a move given a couple years of knowing the guy. But Gabriel had been a dick and then he died.

Or so Sam had thought, but then Sam got the memories, and the horror that filled him when the memories of Lucifer turning Gabriel practically human by destroying his wings (which had been a beautiful golden color, with beautiful whites and silvers at the flight feathers). And then the rape Lucifer did to Gabriel with his Grace, and how he broke him by sticking him in a room of Holy fire and the ice that seeped off of Lucifer? And then breaking him after Gabriel almost went mad?

Oh, the utter guilt Sam felt! But then he was Soulless and the guilt just washed away.

But then when he did get his soul back, the remembrance of Gabriel disappeared from his mind, seeing as Gabriel's torture connected to his time in the Cage. And then of course he went insane and couldn't help poor Gabriel even if he want.

But now, sitting in the Impala, he could do just that. And no matter what, he would, after all it was his and Dean's fault Gabriel was in that mess.

Rolling his shoulders and straightening his back, Sam turned to Dean, "Hey we gotta talk now that I'm not, you know, uh, insane."

Dean turned to look at him in confusion, "What is it?"

Shifting a bit Sam blew out a nervous breath, "So when Lucifer used me as a meat-suit, there was a, uh, connection if you will, that allowed certain thing through."

"Like?" Questioned Dean warily.

"Memories for one." Sam started, rubbing his hands together nervously. "And well, there is a series of memories I got from Lucifer."

"What were they?" Dean demanded, not pleased the Devil could share memories with his brother.

"They were about Gabriel..." Sam started, gaging his elder brothers reaction. "About how he, uh. Oh Fuck man," Sam shuddered suddenly feeling ill, "Lucifer is more fucked up than we thought."

Dean frowned at the I'll look on his brothers face, "Sammy, what did he do to Gabriel?" To be honest, once they found out Gabriel was killed by his brother, a new found respect was given by Dean. And Dean looked back on the matter of the Angelic family and realized just how bad Gabriel had it.

Oh sure Dean's family had its moments, but they never tried killing each other - or succeeded in the action.

Sam cringed, "Dean, Lucifer didn't kill Gabriel, he tortured him. And God Dean, what he did." Sam shook his head, " He like, numbed his wings and trapped him without clothes in a room full of Holy Fire" Dean's eyes widened at this fact "and then covered it in ice or something. And he Like, Grace raped him or something, I don't know man. It was to fucked up for me to fully understand. But I do know Gabriel is probably still there and most likely insane, but he deserves to get out there. Because, Dean, whatever Lucifer did, it broke Gabriel. It broke him bad."

Dean looked ahead at the road, eyes wide and his stomach rising up his throat. Gulping the digested food down, and leaving a nasty sour and bitter taste behind, Dean started his Baby, a new goal in mind.

Leviathan could wait, they had an Archangel to rescue.


	3. Chapter 3

Gabriel sat there, the blood frozen in his mouth (no, not frozen. The ice had seeped away by now. How long was he here? Where is Lucifer?). Blank golden eyes travelled around the room, for what time he couldn't remember. The feeling is wings were back, but they _hurt,_ Father, Father please! (praying? since when did he pray again?) Help-Gabriel needed...what did he need?

Help...The thought travel through the empty abyss in his mind. Gabriel needed help. But there was no one. No demons, no Lucifer. Lucifer was-Where was Lucifer? His lips parted, Gabriel let out a pathetic croak. Oh, right, he screamed himself mute. But couldn't he heal himself? No, Lucifer took that from him, but Lucifer was gone. Lucifer was-

An unfamiliar rumble sliced through the loop of (Help. Lucifer? Lucifer is gone. Where did Lucifer go? Lucifer? Help.) thoughts in his mind, and Gabriel slowly blinked. Was that? Was that Lucifer? No, Gabriel-Gabriel _felt_ Lucifer leave, even if hadn't registered. The rumbling grew closer, and for what like in forever, Gabriel felt himself come to his senses. He slowly blinked, staring expectantly at the entrance. Any moment now, Lucifer would come back, strutting through the doors in Sam Winchester's-wait!

That-that rumbling! That was Sam Winchesters' car-no-his brothers' Impala. But, why would Dean (Dean was Michael. No, no Dean hadn't said yes, right?) Be hear? Lucifer would-

A surge of emotion long thought gone-panic Gabriel realized-rushed through his empty mind. Lucifer wanted Dean gone. Lucifer would kill Dean. But Dean would be resurrected? No, not if Lucifer killed him. He had to-had to-to what? Lucifer would? Lucifer? Where was-

Had the door not been slammed open, Gabriel would have fallen back into the repeating loop, only ever broken by excruciating pain. But there was no more pain, no more Lucifer. Should he be happy-why-The sudden rushed of water snapped him from his thoughts so suddenly, Gabriel almost flinched.

Gabriel had long got used to the licking flames of fire, or the icy cold of Lucifer's burning Grace. But water, the soothing liquid that Gabriel had enjoyed (enjoyed? when was the last time he enjoyed something) was all but forgotten. The panicked but gentle touch on his shoulders was startling too.

Deep worried green eyes were staring at him, and yet Gabriel still could speak. Instead, he tried focusing his eyes, maybe he could recognize the thing in front of his. Words started to pierce his ears. Butchers and to mushed together to make sense.

"He-me-Gaber-he-fu-need-here." The thing said. Gabriels' tired mind tried to decipher the words, but they couldn't, because something else came into view. And the sight had his mind jolting forward.

The words made sense now, ("Fuck! Sammy! Give me a hand! Gabe's pretty fucked up, you were right! Shit. Gabriel! Hey, look at me!") but Gabriel stared at Lucifer with a feeling of dread. No, no, no. He wanted Lucifer-gone? Here? No, the pain came with Lucifer! For the first time, Gabriel moved. His arms jolted behind him, and the Archangel staggered back. No! Lucifer couldn't-

"Gabe? Gabriel!" That, that wasn't Lucifer. Breath heavy (Angels didn't need to breathe) Gabriel turned his eyes to the other thing in the room. That was-that was Dean? What was Dean doing with Lucifer, Lucifer would kill Dean. "Hey! Hey!" Dean (can't be) said worriedly (worried? why was Dean worried?). His hands were up, and Lucifer (Lucifer wouldn't be worried. That isn't Lucifer. Where was Lucifer?) was watching with big guilty eyes. Those eyes could only be used by Sam, but Sam said yes, Sam was gone.

"Hey!" not-Dean shouted, making Gabriels' eyes snap to him. "Hey. It's alright. Look, Lucifer-Lucifer's gone, okay?" Lucifer was gone, Gabriel knew that. "He's in The Cage, with-uh, Michael. You're-you're safe Gabriel."

Safe?

"Gabriel?" not-Lucifer (Sam?) started quietly, "Gabe, we're getting you out. I promise." He inched forward cautiously, and that move was all Sam (Sam was here? For him?) and Gabriel knew this, because he watched the Winchesters, watch the similarities between the Two and his own brothers. And Gabriel felt himself tremble. He could start to feel his wings, and the heat, and the water.

Gabriel was saved by the Winchesters.

Everything came crashing in on him, and voice filled his head. It was-It was too much! Oh, _Father!_ It hurt! Black swam in his vision, and Gabriel's eyes rolled back as he lost contact to the world. But not like when Lucifer left, never like that again.

 _ **AN: So did you guys like it? poor Gabriel. He's not completely broken though, he's too tough for that. But he'll get better. If you guys want smut, tell me please. I don't write it, but if someone wants to, go ahead and then PM so I can link it. Short Chapters I know.**_


	4. Chapter 4

Sam was panicking.

He and Dean had booked it to Detroit (of course it was Detroit) and had quickly located the warehouse that Lucifer had stored Gabriel. Sam had memorized it in the Cage, and despite all odds, he was here! They found Gabriel stuck in the room lined by Holy Fire, sitting still in the center. The fire cast shadows of limp wings, and bile had risen in the back of Sam's throat.

Dean reacted first, rushing forward and trying to get the Archangel's attention. Gabriel had turned to look at him, and then, he had seen Sam. His eyes' had widened, and he jerk back in what was definitely fear, they had barely manage to calm him down when he had passed out. That was what made Sam panic. Archangel did not pass out.

Sam rushed forward, jacket coming off and falling over the Archangel's nude body. Looking at Dean, he said "Get the car ready! We need to get Gabe out of here!"

Dean nodded, darting off without question. Slipping his hands under Gabriel, Sam lifted the Archangel off the ground. Thankfully, he wasn't very thin, a perk off angel-ness Sam supposed. Grunting-Gabriel was heavier than Sam realized-Sam moved, hurrying out the warehouse. Dean came screeching to stop in front of him, and opened up the back door quickly.

Sam slid himself and Gabriel into the back, before slamming the door to the Impala closed. He nodded at Dean, before turning to Gabriel. Peering closer, he could see his eyes' flickering back and forth under his eyelids, and San turned back to Dean, "Hurry up, Dean."

The elder Hunter glanced worriedly at back and then pursed his lips. He pushed the gas harder, sending the Impala speeding down the highway.

 _ **Gabriel POV**_

 _"Do you know how **horrified** Sam is?" Lucifer asked greedily. The Morningstars' eyes danced with glee, and Gabriel felt a sick sense of fear in the farthest depths of his Grace. "He's watching right now!" Lucifer cackled, "And the guilt? Ohhh, it is delicious."_

 _Gabriel sneered at his brother, fidgeting in anger. By now he had found out Lucifer blocked him from his wings, but Gabriel could just barely feel them. He curled tighter into himself, watching as his brother paced excitedly outside the fire. Fear strangled his insides, but Gabriel refused to let it show. Logically, Gabriel knew what would need to be done in order to throw Lucifer back into the Cage, but he had hoped he would be dead at least. Death at least would be a kinder fate._

 _Lucifer spun, making Gabriel flinch. Sneering, the cold fury coming off him had Gabriel trembling to the core. Lucifer 'tsk'ed. "Gabriel, Gabriel. I thought you would know better. Giving them the rings? Naughty fledgling."_

 _Gabriel forced a scowl onto his face, "Technically, I didn't give them anything. I just did my job." He gave a false, mocking, smile. "I delivered a message."_

 _The scowl slid off his face, and Gabriel knew what was coming before it happened. The cold, biting, Grace lashed out-and sent him straight into the Holy Fire. Eyes rolling back, Gabriel screeched, his true voice piercing the barrier and shatter the eardrums of any humans or any other non-celestial in a fifty mile radius. Guilt idly licked at his Grace, but Gabriel was in to much pain to care._

 _Scrambling from the flames, Gabriel wept brokenly as pain radiated threw his entire being. He could feel his wings now. They were scorched and burnt, feathers crumbling into ash. The pain faded, Lucifer's icy presence numbing the once golden appendages. It was the only relief he would get._

 _Lucifer's Grace reared back, thrusting into him-not his human vessel, his true form. It was the worst violation imaginable. For an Angel to use their Grace in such a way, without being mates, and without consent. Gabriel let another ear piercing shriek slip from him lips. The torture continued ruthlessly, reaching out and ripping out different feathers. A rib pierced his heart, and in his current state, Gabriel felt every sharp pain._

 _He let out a strangled gasp, as hours later, Lucifer finally stopped. The Fallen Angel stopped, and stared at Gabriel in disappointment. "And to think, you were finally being obedient, even reliant." He tsk'ed again. "Sam in wallowing in his guilt right now, so maybe I'll have some more fun before I leave." He laughed, dark and low. "Now, shall we play a game?"_

 _Gabriel simply curled in on himself, begging his absent Father for relief. His mind and Grace curled in on itself, trying to block the pain and laughs. He needed help, maybe Lucifer would stop. No, Lucifer wouldn't. HelphelphelphelppleaseFatherhelpme! The loop started, slowly shifting as more time passed._

 _And Gabriel remained there, wondering when he would be saved. Sam had to win, or else, Gabriel would never be saved._

Sam grinded his teeth together, watching as Gabriel dreamt-no relived his memories. It was obvious from the wordless croaks and cries that he uttered. Sam buried his head in his hands, wondering why he and his brother hadn't check with Castiel to make sure that was Gabriel's real body. Sam remembered the moment when Michael had found out about Gabriel, because that was when Michael had slammed into Lucifer with a righteous fury and Sam was left to deal with the torture of the Cage.

A sudden croak made him look up, and surprised but wary Golden eyes stared at him. "Samquatch?" It was hard to understand Gabriel, but non-the-less, Sam slowly smiled.

"Gabe?"

 **So, should I bring back Michael, but as a good guy? He was never really bad I guess, but he did try to finish the End Times, though that was to defeat Lucifer. Poor Gabriel. So, Destiel most likely, But suggestions for ideas and characters? Obviously Bobby is gone, now a ghost. And Cas is in a coma, I'm willing to bring in guys like Gadreel or something. Opinions and review help make Gabe feel better! And thanks for the feedback!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I am literally pulling this out of my ass right now. I have a bit of writers block xc, and right when this is getting popular. The horror man. Anyway, answers to review questions! Thank you to the others who have reviewed, I am so happy the original author let me continue this. I was just skimming through Gabriel fics, and saw this. Honestly I always liked Luci, but this made me hate him just a bit. I was practically brimming with ideas when I finished it! XC, Gabriel is my favorite character, and I hope he will be back by at least the thirtieth season to help the boys.**

 **Saturnmieze: "Poor Gabriel. How could Lucifer do somthing like this to his own younger brother? Will Gabriel and Lucifer meet again? I love your story." First of all, thank you! I am glad you like it! And we all know Lucifer is a twisted demented ass. He already killed Gabe once, though he was upset when he did. If Lucifer was more twisted, and Supernatural had a higher rating, maybe we would see more of Lucifer's sadistic side. *shrugs*. I plan on eventually making this drift into AU territory come Season eight. It will go back to canon come maybe season 10 to 12? If I do that, than yes, Lucifer and Gabriel will meet again.**

 **Anyway, reviews help make Gabriel feel better!**

His vision was too blurry to make out anything, but after relieving that moment, he was okay with anything. The heat of the flames were gone, but the icy feeling of Lucifer's Grace was nowhere near him, at least as far as Gabriel could tell. There was a flicker, only a remnant that could only be from a vessel. Gabriel knew that the vessel Lucifer had originally was gone, which meant only one thing.

Winchesters.

Sucking in a rattling breath, Gabriel parted his lips. trying to form the familiar name of the youngest Winchester. Nothing came threw though, and Gabriel closed his lips. Gabriel silently whimpered. His wings _hurt_ and his Grace writhed in pain. Idly Gabriel wondered what his brothers felt when news of his death- _oh right,_ he didn't die. Gabriel squeezed his eyes shut, mapping the area around him with his Grace. The thing under him vibrated with the sounds of an engine, and the purr of The Winchester's impala had Gabriel opening his eyes again.

That's right, he was out of the warehouse. The Winchester's had saved his ass. But why? Gabriel hadn't done any good thing to them. Crawford hall was neutral ground, a Trickster and Two Hunters. Boward County? Torture really. He made Sam watch Dean dies over a hundred times. Sure, it was to teach a lesson, but looking back Gabriel was sure that it could have been taught differently. And let's not get started of TV land. Gabriel supposed that Elysium Fields did count for something.

Blinking to clear his vision, Gabriel peered around the car. He was in the back with Sam, and the Winchester had his head in his hands, visibly shaking. Gabriel briefly skimmed his thoughts, trying to get a read on The Winchester's current status. _Ohh,_ that is interesting. Sam had been soulless and then insane? Ah shit, the Leviathan's were out, and Castiel was insane? No, Sam had been insane, and Castiel just transferred that. And then-

-They went straight to save him? The guy who tortured Sam, killed Dean? That-that was ridiculous! Gabriel knew they shouldn't care! Lucifer said it! Lucifer was-Lucifer was gone.

Tension that Gabriel didn't even know was there seeped off his shoulders, and Gabriel opened his lips to try and get the Might Moose's attention. "Samquatch?" Ok, admittedly, that was a pathetic try.

It worked though. The car jerked, and Gabriel heard Dean curse, to quiet for Sam too notice. Though, Sam seemed more focused on looking at Gabriel. He looked up, eyes wide, and then slowly smiled. "Gabe?"

Gabriel moaned out in pain, his wings twitching as they tried to heal themselves. Gabriel twisted onto his side, curling up into a small ball. He _hurt_. Slowly peering around, Gabriel croaked "Wha? Whats goin' 'n?" his words started to slur, and Gabriel grimaced. That was so not cool.

Sam shifted, moving the jacket farther up Gabriel's nude body. "It's alright, just relax ok? We're gonna get you somewhere safe, where you can rest."

Dean looked at Sam and Gabriel through the rearview mirror, eyes worried, "Hey, Hey, just focus on us ok? I mean-" He laughed, high and nervous, and Gabriel slowly locked eyes with him, "Casa Erotica? I like your tastes."

Gabriel groaned slightly, and squeezed his eyes shut. He was tired, too tired to make a snarky comment. He wanted to sleep, then he would talk. "Shit." Gabriel heard Dean mumble, and than Sam was talking. "Gabriel? Hey just hold on ok? We're almost there."

Gabriel peeked an eye open to glare bitterly at Sam, "No, sh't." He croaked. "I'll be f'ne." He croaked a bitter laugh, "Not g'nna die, no' from this." But he did want to. His whole Grace ached, and Gabriel couldn't bare to look at the state his once beautiful wings were in.

Sam let out a soft sigh, before placing a hand gently on Gabriel's shoulder, "Look, we'll get you some help alright? You'll get better."

Gabriel scowled, "You go' bigger pro'lems, righ' now."

Sam tilted his head, confused, "Bigger problems? Gabriel, you-you, you've been tortured! By Lucifer, your brother! Believe me, I know how physical torture feels at his hands at least. I don't even know half of what he's done to you."

Gabriel gave Sam a confused look, "Wha' 'o you mean?"

Sam snapped his mouth closed, and shook his head, "Look, you need help first and foremost alright?" Sam turned to Dean who had been looking in at the road to at least try and let them talk. "Dean, drive faster."

Dean nodded and sped faster down the road, but glanced back at Gabriel, "When you say 'Bigger Problems', what do you mean? I mean, you've been stuck there for almost two years right? How much do you know?"

"Dean!"

Gabriel ignored Sam's shout, and shifted so he was sitting more upright, "I skimmed Sam's memories" Oh look, he wasn't slurring his words anymore, point one to Gabriel, "And saw bits of what you've been threw. Soulless, insanity, Heaven's Civil War, etc. I gotta admit," Gabriel tried to smirk, but even he knew it came out as a grimace. "Crazy overpowered Castiel fucked up. A lot." When Dean's expression turned hostile, Gabriel quickly backtracked, "Relax, I don' mean that in too much of a bad way. I mean-Ugh" Gabriel let out a frustrated growl. He couldn't think straight. His mind keep wondering. The emptiness was gone, and yet it still seemed to close in on him even now.

A soft hand grasping the back of his neck tugged him away from the emptiness, and Gabriel's eyes shot up to Sam's eyes. "Hey," Sam started softly, "Relax, and just focus on us okay? What did Cass do on his power spree?"

Gabriel let out a shuttering breath, "The, uh, the things-Leviathan. There uh" Gabriel wet his lips, and blinked rapidly. "They, uh, they can't be uh, killed. Easily. And uh, they're old. Very old."

"Old like how old?" Dean asked.

"Like, um," Gabriel frowned. "They, uh, they were Dad's first creation after the Angels. But, uh, they were mistakes. He made Purgatory to hold 'em. Then He made Eve, and uh, she didn't work out, so He threw here into Purgatory. But by then she had made the Alpha's and yeah." Gabriel gave them a tired look, "I don't remember how to kill them, not-not clearly at least. A bone of a Lesser? Saint? Then there's blood, and-" Gabriel shook his head. "There's a tablet. We need it."

"And then what? We-We find a way to gank Dick?" Dean asked, something gleaming in his eyes.

''It can't be that simple right?" Sam asked Gabriel.

Gabriel nodded, "Prophet, need a Prophet." He confirmed.

Dean groaned, "And we don't have any contact with Chuck, great." Dean sighed, and then shook his head. "Look, until we find Chuck or another prophet, we're gonna take care of you, alright? You're our priority for now."

Gabriel let a smile-a real smile-flit across his lips. Then he groaned, and sunk into the leather. He still hurt. Sam, sensing his distress, gently tugged Gabriel into his lap. "Try to rest, you're body needs it, even if you don't." He instructed.

Gabriel hummed, and his eyes slid closed. Darkness enveloped him, and idly, Gabriel found the random thought of how his Aunt was doing cross his mind as he fell asleep.

 **And scene! That is longer than I anticipated. I also liked how it turned out! Gabriel may be semi-ok physically, not counting his wings, but he is struggling mentally. Although, knowing Gabriel, he wouldn't let that stop him. That's what I hope I portrayed in this. Tell me if someone is OOC please! It is much harder to write Gabriel than I anticipated. Please review and let me know what you think!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Well Boo... No new comments. Oh well, I did get more followers! Whoo! By the way my birthday just came up!**

 **Anyway thanks for all those who followed and (read: didn't) review (;-;). But I am still thinking about bringing in Michael. If you guys could give an opinion on that...**

 **He would be a Neutral-Good Guy. Trying to help Heaven, but not OOC. He'd also help his little bro heal. Anyway, comment thoughts and ideas!**

Gabriel's view was darkness. But not the kind that his Aunt brought, no it was kind that you floated in; peacefully resting. Or it would have been if Lucifer wasn't there with him. Lucifer stared down at him, eyes glowing red with pity and disappointment. "Gabriel," he chided, "You didn't really think that I would just let you go, did you?"

Gabriel shrunk back from his brother, breath heavy as he fought down the fear building in his chest. "No," he muttered, "You're not here."

Lucifer chuckled, "Oh course I am."

Gabriel looked up, swallowing the scalding fear that rose in his throat, "No, you're not. Sam-"

"Sam?!" Lucifer cackled, head tilting back. Gabriel watched in horror and his brothers first vessel morphed in Sam Winchester, complete with a bright white suit. "Sam is gone, Gabriel."

"No-Nonononono." Gabriel clutched his head and gritted his teeth, "I just saw him a moment ago."

"Gabriel, you should know better than to think that was real." Lucifer chided. He smirked, and parted his lips to speak again when he suddenly flickered in an out of existence. He hissed angrily, his true form shining out before he disappeared entirely. A moment later, a new form appeared, battered and bruised but so _familiar_ that it hurt.

Gulping, Gabriel peered at the form in front of him. Why in the Hell would he be here? Gabriel hadn't seen him since just before he ditched heaven. "Mikey?" He asked, making the blonde look at him shock.

"Gabriel?" Michael asked, hand reaching for him. Gabriel moved upright, hope climbing in his chest. He tentatively reached out a hand, fingers just grazing Michael's-

-when his eyes snapped open to meet the worried hazel ones of Sam.

"Gabriel? You alright?" Sam asked.

Gabriel furrowed his eye brows. "I-I think so." He said hesitantly, before cringing. He throat hurt, which was surprising. He glanced around, confused when he noticed that they were now in a cabin. It was run down, and the light was peeking threw the clouds. "How long have I been out?" He asked.

Sam shifted uncomfortably.

"Sam?" Gabriel asked wearily. "How long have I been out?"

Sam sighed and looked away, "Maybe a week?"

"A week?" Gabriel repeated.

Sam nodded, and turned to look behind Gabriel as the door opened. Gabriel felt it when the group entered, mostly because there was A Demon, and Castiel. Gabriel twisted around, eyes narrowed as he took in the site of Dean Winchester willingly walking next to a Demon. Castiel was next to them, dressed in the white uniform of an asylum patient with his iconic trench-coat covering it.

Raising an eyebrow, Gabriel eyed the Demon, "You're working with Demons now?" He asked.

The demon smirked at him, shamelessly looking him up and down. "Well, well, Sleeping Beauty is awake."

Gabriel smirked, "I'm more Prince Charming."

The Demoness grinned, and opened her mouth to speak when Castiel beat her to it. The Seraph rushed to Gabriel, eyes bright with joy. "Gabriel!" He started excitedly, "You're awake!" Castiel quickly reached into his coat pocket, before pulling out a bag of-honey? "Here, it is supposed to have healing properties that will help you recover."

Gabriel rose an eyebrow at his brother, "You okay?" He asked him, side-eyeing the Winchesters.

Castiel tilted his head, "Of course I am. Although-"

"He's crazy." Dean cut in, eyes hard.

Gabriel narrowed his eyes, "Watch it squirrel." Gabriel warned, before wincing as a whine filled his ears. He knew who it was, and fought the panic that built into his Grace.

"Gabe?" Sam asked, placing a hand on the Archangel's shoulder.

"'M Fine." Gabriel muttered, before sliding off the couch. "Did ya' get the tablets?" Gabriel asked the group.

Sam grimaced, "Uh yeah, and the Prophet. Except, we, uh" Sam stuttered, refusing to meet the eyes of Gabriel.

Gabriel reached up and pinched the bridge of his nose, "You lost him, didn't you." Gabriel asked.

Sam smiled sheepishly, then said "We do know how to kill the Leviathans, so it wasn't a total loss."

Gabriel's eyebrows furrowed suddenly, as a memory dug itself from the recesses of his mind. The Leviathans weren't the only things Metatron wrote. There were other tablets, for-

"Angels and Demons!" Gabriel exclaimed, wings flapping suddenly. The group flinched as the lights flickered, and when Sam looked at Gabriel in confusion, the Archangel quickly clarified, "There is a tablet for the Angels and The Demons. Stupid secretary wrote stuff on the tablets that Dear Old Dad didn't say."

The whine from before reached him again, and Gabriel flinched as he made out the words, " _YOU KILLED HIM!"_ It took a moment to realize only he could hear it through the link of the Archangels, but Gabriel pushed the realization away-he had other problems.

"Stupid Secretary? Why do say that?" Dean asked, and Castiel furrowed his eyebrows.

"I have a feeling Metatron is not someone you care for?" Castiel inquired.

Meg smirked, "What? Did he prank you? Turn your feathers pink?"

Gabriel snickered, "Oh no, I did turn Michael's wings pink once, he got upset. But Metatron considers Humans stronger than God. And he thinks of them as some kind of gods. He always had. Metatron is like, the human fanboy. It is ridiculous. He also think that because Dad chose him as the scribe that he is immune to the judgement of the Archangels. Flaunts it even."

"So because this guy stood up to you dicks." Dean started.

Gabriel swiftly cut him off, "No, no. Metatron turned his back on God. Left Heaven with the Tablets. He betrayed Heaven before Luc-" Gabriel cut himself off, and quickly blinked at the sick feeling that entered his stomach. Gabriel continued before anyone noticed his hesitation to the name, "But unlike Big Bro, he's a coward. He manipulates and lies like a human breathes. At least Luci had the decency to tell the truth to his followers."

Gabriel shuddered dramatically. Meg tilted her head, "So what? He's the Umbridge of Heaven?"

Castiel furrowed his eyebrows, "I-I don't understand that reference, Meg."

Gabriel snapped, and pointed at the demon, "Exactly. He is the villain everyone hates more than Dear Old Big Bro. Which is saying something." Gabriel shrugged, "He was always an annoying prat, but then Dad plucked him from the Secretarial group and…"

"He became an more annoying, and egotistical prat." Sam finished.

Gabriel nodded, growing serious, "And if gets the chance? He will royally fuck up the world."

 **Annnd Scene! So obviously stepping into the AU verse. I want to include Charlie, but I need to find the right spot to do this. Eh, I'll find it soon enough. I have decided to venture into more Michael cameos, but I still don't know if I'll make him a Main-Side Character. You Guys Choose!**

 **This was three pages in word...**

 **Reviews make Gabe feel better!**


End file.
